1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust device of a vehicle in which a V-engine having a front cylinder and a rear cylinder is installed, and to a straddle-type four-wheeled vehicle provided with the exhaust device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a straddle-type four-wheeled vehicle in which the V-engine having the front cylinder and the rear cylinder is installed, as shown in FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,719,084, a front-cylinder exhaust pipe connected to a front surface of the front cylinder and reaching a muffler is disposed such that the front-cylinder exhaust pipe protrudes outward in a lateral direction of a side frame from a connecting portion between the front-cylinder exhaust pipe and a front cylinder, and extends rearward of the vehicle.